


Play, talk, get dirty

by Dystopico



Series: Fire, fire, hot! [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple invite to one's house can never be complete without a thorough visit to every single room of it. If it involves having a relaxing bath, too, it's just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play, talk, get dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this fic. I wrote it as a follow-up to Close Match, and I think I'll continue this series now and then.  
> A little side-note: every fic you'll find with my name on it will not take Volume 3 into consideration for what concernes characters' statuses (both physical and mental).  
> But enough of this. Hope you enjoy!

Breaks, even if sporadic and generally short in length, were appreciated and needed by the students of Beacon Academy. Everybody knew that, in time, their job as huntresses and hunters could not allow them to forget about their role, but for the time they spent in training, it was necessary for both the students and the teachers, in order to catch breath.

Usually spent with families or relatives, some students preferred to invite their friends to a trip during the short vacations, generally for team-bonding time or to completely change companions, taking some time away to appreciate the team even more. The wealthier ones could also bring their closest friends to their home: that it was their main estate or a secondary property, it didn't really matter.

When Pyrrha Nikos asked the, probably, most easy-going girl in the campus to accompany her to her own mansion, Yang didn't have to think for more than a second to give her positive answer: the time to think came later, when the amazon added something whispered in her ear, so that the brawler was the only one to hear.

“I'm still waiting for your comeback.”

Those few words made the blonde grin, seeing the look in the emerald eyes. It was enough to make her recall the first time the two of them made a step further in their training sessions: since then, Yang had been planning her sweet, sweet revenge on the redhead and that invite came right the day after the last piece she needed was in her hands. So, when the brawler packed her things, she added the contents of the discreet package she received, making sure nobody else could see.

The trip to Pyrrha's household, as the amazon herself insisted to do, was done with public transportation rather than a private car. Pyrrha assured the blonde she could get a car to accompany her anywhere she wished, but she didn't like to use her popularity, and wealth, on such things.

“So you preferred to buy an entire house to yourself?” Yang asked with a smirk.

“Well, let's just say I like to have a place where I can be alone for a while.”

Such place, as the brawler could see, was a villa, white and with decorated columns in the front that created a porch. It extended completely on a single floor, small enough to allow the amazon to run it without any kind of help, but big enough to have a lot of spacious rooms dedicated to every necessity: from the kitchen and the living room to the luxurious, single bedroom, passing through a study and even a completely equipped gym.

Yang followed Pyrrha's guided tour to her house with a surprised expression, every door that opened caused her eyes to grow wider for a moment. It was all decorated with simple, elegant furniture and a couple of strange bronze plates portraying geometric motifs.

“I hoped you like it here,” Pyrrha said, smiling, after she placed her bag on the bedroom's floor.

“Like it? I think I'm in love.”

The musical laugh of the redhead filled the air as a still astonished Yang let her own luggage fall on the wooden floor. “I'm glad. I know I've already said it, but make yourself at home. We won't be disturbed by anything here, it's a very… quiet place.”

The tone caught the blonde's attention, making her turn her head. The amazon was looking at her, smiling, while her head was tilted on her right and her hands were behind her back.

“Oh, is it?” the brawler asked, grinning.

“My, Yang,” Pyrrha said lasciviously, “what are you thinking? I brought you here for some training, and nothing else.”

“Oh, I'm sure you were thinking of a long training session,” the blonde replied as she walked towards the other girl, “but I'm wondering what kind.” As she reached Pyrrha, she placed her hands behind the redhead's back, finding the amazon's fingers. Pulling her into a soft hug, she kissed her softly, happy as she felt Pyrrha kissing her back, gently, without any rush.

They stood there, enjoying each other's company, for a short time: Pyrrha broke the kiss and giggled, her eyes showing her entertainment.

“What?” Yang asked, brushing her right thumb on her cheek, “Did I say something funny even while kissing you?”

“No. I just remembered I haven't show you one room…” The amazon bit her lower lip as she looked Yang right into her eyes: “I'm sure you'll like it.”

She slowly moved the brawler backwards, her hands, freed from the embrace, pushing against the girl's stomach, covered by a very short t-shirt that barely managed to hide the muscles. Pyrrha pulled on the fabric a little before turning around, giving her back to the blonde.

“So… What is it?” Yang asked while bringing her thumb between her teeth, her eyes taking in the figure in front of her: from the bright red shirt the amazon was wearing to the tight black trousers that highlighted her rear. The blonde could never get tired of that view, wondering if under the black there was something or not, knowing the shape and feeling of Pyrrha's legs.

“Grab yourself anything you need for a bath, if you have specific shampoos or such,” Pyrrha answered, bending to get several bottles out of her bag.

The amazon jumped as she felt two hands gently groping her rear and Yang's voice reached her ears: “Is this enough?”

“Dolt,” she said, smacking the hands away and returning to her bottles.

After laughing it off, Pyrrha guided her guest towards the only door she hadn't open in the quick tour she gave the blonde. A sliding door, with an opaque glass in the middle of it, that was promptly opened.

The new room was something that made Yang surprised not by its contents, but by the normality of it. Following the same clean and modern furniture of the rest of the house, it was some sort of antechamber, with a rather large and dark sink between two tall cabinets. The rest of the small room was being occupied by a couple of short lockers, placed against two walls, and another sliding door, fogged on the other side, preventing the brawler to take a peek and see what was waiting her.

“Uhm… Pyrrha?” the blonde asked as the amazon placed her bottles on one of the short pieces of furniture, “Where is the bathtub?”

The sincere laugh covered the noises of Yang's beauty case, wrapped in a large towel, being placed on the same cabinet. “Don't worry about that, I'll show you to it in a second. Now, and this is important,” the redhead said turning towards the other girl, “you gotta strip yourself here.”

As she finished saying that, Pyrrha started unbuttoning her shirt, much to Yang's surprise. “What's the problem?” the amazon asked with a smile, “Never saw a girl undressing before?”

“Oh, you wish,” the snarky reply was. Yang mimicked Pyrrha's movements and took her t-shirt off, along with her very low cut shorts. Even if she didn't need to, the blonde took a little longer than necessary to take off her bra, mainly to have an opportunity to stare at Pyrrha in her underwear, an image she only got to see once. Simple, but elegant, bra and panties, the top piece black and the bottom one red, with the borders of each one recalling the colour of the other. Her own undergartments, in contrast, only had her favourite colour, the bright gold of her hair, but were a lot thinner, letting her to be able, if she wished so, to show her breasts with a finger; her thong, following the same philosophy, was almost totally see-through on the front, announcing everyone lucky enough to see them that it was going to be pulled off soon rather than later.

Once both girls were naked, repressing any kind of instinct to hug, hold and feel each other's body, Pyrrha, with a smile on her face, walked towards the mysterious door, followed by a very interested Yang. “There is a set of rules, but I'll explain them to you once we're inside,” she said while putting a hand on the knob. After the blonde nodded, interested and curious about the sentence, the amazon opened the door, letting them both enter.

The first sensations for Yang were hot and humid. As the redhead entered the room, allowing her to see inside, the blonde followed her into one of the strangest rooms she ever saw. The ceiling was high, with one large lamp in the middle of it that added light to the natural one, entering from the large French window running along the whole wall in front of the blonde: she could see that outside there was a stone-paved area, different to the smooth flooring she was walking on. Little tiles were decorating the walls with white and light blue, creating geometric lines all around the room except in one place: on the left wall, in the higher section, there was a very detailed mosaic of a Goliath, with ferns on the bottom and a single tree behind it.

On the opposite side of the represented Grimm, something peculiar raised more than one question in the blonde. A low mirror, quite large and short, with, under it, a long shelf: on it, a shower head, laying in a slot cut in the dark wood, and two round, white bowls. Pyrrha walked towards it and put the bottles she was carrying on it, placing them in order, one beside the other, showing the pale coloured products, but Yang's eyes lingered only for a moment on her body. The real thing that was catching her attention was something right in the middle of the room, in the floor.

A large bathtub, rectangular and not too deep, covering about half of the floor, was filled to the brim with what looked like hot water, flowing inside of it from a raised tap, appearing from the border of it, that run along the short side of the tub closer to the window. The amount of water that was being poured in was quite large, but it seemed like there was not danger for it to overflow, probably, Yang thought, thanks to the narrow grating going all around the perimeter. On the bottom of the almost immobile water, Yang could see a collage of several photos that covered the floor of the tub: old stars smiled beside ancient drawings of naked women in different, and explicit, positions.

All of it was quite strange for the brawler, so much she almost didn't catch what Pyrrha was telling her.

“So… do you like it?”

Yang slightly shook her head and looked at the amazon: she put a golden stick between her lips, keeping it there while she took her long hair and, after twisting and twirling them, held them in place with the shiny hair clip.

“I know what it looks like, I can guess what we are going in here, but...” Yang took a moment to walk towards the other girl before finish her sentence: “What is all this?”

Pyrrha giggled, offering the blonde a hair clip similar to hers, but red, and put her hands on her hips, moving her head to look around the room. “It is a bathroom, but not a classic one. While I travelled around many places of Remnant, I ended up seeing and trying many things, this type of public bath being no exception.” She nodded, as to give her approval to the room: “I just wanted to bring back here a piece of that.”

“Wait a second,” the blonde said right after placing her heavy beauty near the lined up bottles, “did you just say public?”

Pyrrha's expression when she turned to see the surprised face of the brawler was enough to give Yang her answer. “How can you have a problem with that? We showered many times together!”

“Well, yeah, but this...” she muttered, arranging her hair in a rather big bun.

The redhead grinned at the mumbling blonde: “Yang Xiao Long, am I hearing something a jealous person would say?”

Yang's face flushed a little, her muscles contracted as she looked everything but Pyrrha's face. “You… said something about rules. Care to, ahem, explain them?”

The amazon decided to let it slide, for that one time. “There are a few, and most of them exists because many people use the same tub: generally there are no drinking, no eating and no swimming in the tub policies. But first things first.” She pointed something behind the brawler, near the door: “Care to bring here those two small stools?”

Yang turned around and was the two wooden objects, laying a meter from the door. She nodded and went towards them, taking them in her hands: they were very small, about thirty centimetres in height, too small to be used normally, but that wasn't a normal bathroom. She brought them to the redhead, passing one to her.

Pyrrha took the stool and placed it in front of the mirror, near the shower head, before sitting on it, crossing her legs. Yang, still a little sceptic, did the same thing, keeping her legs together.

“So,” the amazon started, “first, we rinse ourselves. Use the bowl like this.” She took one of the white bowls from the shelf and place it under it. She then pressed a button Yang didn't notice at first, right beside the shower head: hot water rapidly flew into the container, filling it in a couple of seconds.

Once the water stopped, Pyrrha took the bowl and brought it in front of her. She tilted it and the water poured on her chest and front, creating rivulets between her breasts and all along her sides. A sigh exited her mouth as the heat spread through her, making her close her eyes to enjoy the sensation. Once emptied once, she put the container back in place and pressed the button again, repeating the process. Instead of pouring it again on her front, though, she used one hand and, after slightly leaning forwards, she let the water hit her shoulders, back, rear.

Yang was enjoying the view of a wonderful girl wetting herself in front of her, but she didn't want to be rude: Pyrrha went that far for her, it was her duty to try what she was offering her. Mimicking the movements of the redhead, she filled her bowl and spilled the hot water on herself: the heat was something she was used to, but being hit by it in such way, with someone beside her, was something unusual for the blonde.

The redhead placed the bowl back on the shelf, letting out another satisfied sigh before looking at the blonde: the way the stool forced her to sit allowed her to see clearly her toned legs and rear, beside the prominent chest that was getting wetter and wetter each time Yang filled the bowl. It was right what Pyrrha was hoping to see, but she decided to let her feelings subside: “All nice and wet?” she asked with a smile.

“For you, always,” the brawler replied, putting the bowl back in place. “Now what?” she asked, rubbing her face with a little water.

“Now, rub well.”

Pyrrha passed one of the bottles to the blonde before opening one herself. The smell of citrus filled the hot air as the redhead poured a little soap in her hands and started rubbing her skin with it. First the slender arms, creating a little layer of white bubbles on it, then she passed on her chest and midriff, brushing with quick movements both the firm muscles and the soft flesh. She filled once again the bowl to rinse herself, so she had a chance to see how Yang was doing.

The blonde was spreading the scented soap all over herself rapidly, with a little emphasis on her legs: she had extended her right one and was strongly rubbing her thigh, going downwards. She was concentrated on herself, so she didn't notice the redhead staring at her for the time the bowl needed to be filled.

Another splash of water made Yang turn towards the amazon: she was looking at her while the soap was being washed off. “Be sure to clean every inch of yourself,” she said, taking some more soap in her hands. She went for her legs, paying particular attention at the place they met: she rubbed long and slowly, with pauses to spread the bubbling liquid to the rest of her midriff and thigh, before rinsing herself.

Yang thought it was only natural to do as Pyrrha was doing, so she followed her instructions. After taking another bowl full of water and being sure the soap was all gone, she resumed washing herself. Seeing as the redhead was grinning, staring in front of her while spreading her legs, she looked at the mirror: she had a clear view of both her face and every part of the amazon's body, especially her lower one since she was taking her time in massaging her legs with one hand each. Flushing, but smirking in return, the brawler widened her fingers on her toned abdominals and moved them slowly upwards. The bubbles gathered in her hands as she reached her breasts, allowing her to place two little amounts of white on her nipples before she softly smacked her hands on them, spreading the soap on her smooth skin and groping her mounds. “You know it's impolite to stare at a girl cleaning herself?” she asked with a sultry voice.

“Oh, please, as if you are not liking it,” Pyrrha giggled, closing her legs. “Instead of being so rude, turn around. Let me wash your back.”

Yang smiled, but scooped closer, turning her body to give the redhead full access to her back. She felt herself tensing up a little as the soaped hands started massaging her shoulders, but soon she calmed, letting the fingers release the tension. Pyrrha worked her way down, being careful to not leave one single point unattended, always giving the right amount of pressure.

“You should really ease up a little,” Pyrrha said as she rubbed her thumbs on the lower back of the blonde, “you are stiff as marble.”

“What can I say? I worry about a lot of people.”

The amazon reduced the strength of her movements and leant closer, resting her chin on Yang's shoulder: “Do you worry about me, too?”

The blonde looked at her with a gentle smile: “Of course not. You can take care of yourself.” She yelped as Pyrrha unexpectedly slapped her butt.

“I'll keep that in mind next time I'll need to take care of myself...” Pyrrha then laid a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek and moved back, readying the water to wash away the soap.

The brawler waited for the water to run down of her back: “My turn?” she asked turning around and moving her fingers.

“Absolutely no. I know what this bath would turn into, and if we were in a public one, we would be thrown out.” The amazon raised and offered her hand to Yang: “Come on, now we relax.”

Accepting the help, the blonde got on her feet and followed Pyrrha to the low tub. Going in before the girl, she slowly lowered herself into the hot water, sighing as the heat reached every part of her body. “Oh, goodness,” she murmured as she finally immersed everything but her head: her muscles immediately started relaxing and her breath became slower, while, in front of her, Pyrrha was looking at her on the side of the tub, smiling.

When she was sure the blonde was comfortable, the amazon slowly entered the tub, one slender leg at the time, and lowered her body in the water, helping herself with her hands on the edge. As her butt rested on the smooth surface, she spread her arms, puffing out her half-submerged chest. “So,” she slowly said, “enjoying this?”

“Uh huh.”

“Thought so.” Pyrrha rested her head backwards, closing her eyes and focusing on the sound of the running water. Calmed, relaxed, she thought she could enjoy the silence for long minutes, but her concentration was broke a little too soon for her taste: she felt small waves hitting her and, opening one eye, she saw Yang, on all fours, crawling towards her. “Yang.”

“Pyrrha.” The blonde kept on moving forward, putting a hand and a knee on each side of the amazon's legs until she found herself face to face with the redhead. “I was wondering if I'm allowed to get dirty in a bathroom.”

Pyrrha raised her eyebrows, smiling: “Oh?”

Yang brought her legs a little further, enough to allow her to kneel on the amazon's legs and straighten her back. “You know,” she started, looking down the shiny body in front of her and brushing her fingers on Pyrrha's sides, “we can always have another bath later.”

“Not if you ruin the water.” Her tone was different from the usual scolding, and her emerald eyes fixated on the brawler's breasts were enough to let her intentions transpire.

“So you are not saying no.” The blonde's hands moved upwards, cupping the generous mounds and rubbing them: “I also may or may not have brought something to entertain us with.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Pyrrha's hands moved, getting under the water surface and on Yang's butt, gently groping it.

“Care to see?” As the amazon nodded, Yang bit her lower lip and got on her feet, letting the water run off her body before getting out of the tub.

Slowly, swaying her hips to let Pyrrha appreciate her assets, she walked towards the mirror, where she left her beauty case: bending a little lower than she needed to, she opened it and took what she was talking about from it.

Getting curious, and slightly aroused from the provocative walk of the blonde, Pyrrha raised up and followed her guest to the shelf. When she was a couple of steps behind her, she saw black ribbons and something bright red, with an intricate decoration on it.

“May I present you one of the strangest toys I've ever saw in my life: the Neural Sensation Dildo.” Yang turned around, holding the toy with both hands, presenting it to the amazon as a trophy.

“The… what?” Pyrrha asked. In front of her, what she thought was a rather normal dildo of about five inches in length, smooth, with a slightly large diameter at the base than the ones she saw in Yang's collection and a little bulge to resemble the glans. It was red, almost as red as her hair, with strange golden lines all over it, making several ninety-degrees turns to create an elaborate design over it. What she missed at first, was the slightly thinner end, opposite of the fake glans, that Yang had covered with her closed hand: “Is it a double one?”

“Well, sort of. You see these lines?” Yang moved one hand, indicating the gold all over the toy. “These are the top notch in Dust research in the sex field. To put it simple, it gives the wearer the sensation of a true penis.”

“Shut up.” The absolute surprised expression on Pyrrha's face made Yang giggle.

“True story. You put it in this,” Yang said, indicating the black stripes joined together, revealed to be a harness, “and this in this.” She pointed her finger first towards the thinner end, then to her slit. “That's all you gotta do. To be honest, there was the opportunity to buy fake cum cartridges that would make me, well, cum, but I thought they were a bit too much.”

Pyrrha couldn't hold a laugh at the explanation: “You are telling me there is such thing? Now I know you are lying!” she blurted out while taking breaths.

Without losing her smile, Yang held the dildo with both hands where it begun shrinking. Moving her thumb on the bottom, she then bent it: it opened in half, revealing six holes in it in the same position the base was a little larger. Pyrrha kept her mouth open, her laugh died in her throat looking at what she had in front of her.

“So,” Yang said, closing the toy and inserting it in the hole in the harness, “shall we?”

The amazon closed her mouth and nodded, incredibly curious to what that thing could do. “Where did you find this?” she asked as Yang stepped into the black strips.

“Well, one night I heard Blake talking about a nice shop that was selling these and I got curious, especially since it made Weiss blush. Heavily.” She chuckled at the memory: “One day I'll know what those two are up to…” She stopped, the strapon at her knees, and looked at Pyrrha with a thoughtful expression: “Blake is calling Weiss 'princess' much more, lately. I wonder why...”

“I'm sure you'll find out,” the amazon answered, not taking her eyes off of the red dildo, “but for now, let's just concentrate on… this.”

Yang grinned: “Uuh, so eager. I like it.” She grabbed the harness again and pulled it up, shaking her hips a little and sliding a finger or two beneath the stripes to fit it well. Finally, she put her hand beneath the dildo and looked at Pyrrha: “Time to see if it's worth the money,” she said before gently guiding the thin end inside of herself.

The blonde's expression changed a little, going from a grin to an interested one. When she took the hand off of herself, she fixed the front of the strapon, careful not to touch the dildo.

“So?” Pyrrha asked, “Does it work?”

Yang looked downwards, to the toy, then back up to the redhead: “Only one way to find out.” She slowly moved her hand near the toy and, after placing it on its side, she closed her fingers. Her eyebrows moved up quickly, as her brain tried to understand the sensation of her hand over a new part of her. She slowly moved the hand up and down the shaft, smiling and then giggling, before looking at Pyrrha with the most happy face she could ever do. “It's… Oh, man. It's strange, but not uncomfortable. I can actually feel my fingers.” She moved her digits, brushing one by one on different parts of the toy, until she casually touched the tip: she let out a surprised sound, feeling the most sensitive part being stimulated.

“Hey, blondie,” the amazon said, pulling up the brawler's face with one finger under her chin, “may I?”

Yang inhaled sharply before answering: “Go easy on me, please?”

Letting go of the toy, she watched as Pyrrha softly closed her fingers on the shaft, feeling the slightly rubbery consistency of the dildo. It was not strange for her to feel a strapon, but it was seeing Yang's reaction to her hand's movements. The blonde was either giggling or closing her eyes, her lips twitching as the amazon's hand brushed against the glans. “It is strange to see you like this,” she said, putting her free hand on the blonde's rear and pulling her close. “But I think I can like the idea of you having a dick instead of being one.”

“Oh, please,” Yang replied, quickly brushing one hand from Pyrrha's side to her thigh, ending between her legs. She immediately started brushing her fingers between her folds as she leaned in for a kiss.

Pyrrha kissed Yang back, adding a little squeeze to the toy just to see the blonde breath a little harder: she could really get used to it, another way to have the brawler in her hands. She started stroking harder, twisting her hand to add a little movements; in response, Yang crooked her fingers, moving them a little deeper, but not entering her.

The blonde broke the kiss, already red in face from both the hot bath and Pyrrha's hand. “You think you can get on your knees?” she asked, “I'd like to enjoy the view from up here.”

The amazon smiled while she lowered herself until the red toy was in front of her face. Not taking her hand off of it, she simply moved it, to stroke it better. Long movements, that covered the full length, were delivered to the dildo, each time the hand hit the harness Yang breathed out a little harder.

“So,” the amazon asked, “do you want me to keep going like this or can I use something else?”

“What? I… don't know, actually.” Yang was surprised from that request: surely she had plans to use the toy to both her and Pyrrha's pleasure, but she never thought about how to use it. “Try to… Lick it?”

“My pleasure.”

The amazon raised the dildo a little, granting her access to the bottom side of it. Opening her mouth wide, she tilted her head and placed her lips on the warming toy, feeling the smoothness with her tongue. Just from that, without moving, she could hear Yang repress a moan, so she began sliding her mouth up and down the shaft, keeping her tongue on it.

Sweet moans began to escape the blonde's throat as Pyrrha reached the tip, giving it a couple of licks before moving back on the side. It was so good to Yang, she placed one hand on the amazon's head, guiding both her movements and speed. In no time, she was panting, moving the red hair up and down the toy quickly, one side at the time.

“Pyrrha, I...” Yang said, stopping her just as she was kissing the tip.

“Wow, I don't remember you being such a short fuse. I guess this thing really do wonders, huh?” the redhead snickered, her hand resuming jerking Yang with a fast pace.

“I'm not- you are- Gah!” After a frustrated groan, Yang took Pyrrha's hand and shoulder and pushed her to the ground. Over her, she kissed her deeply, stealing every giggle and laughter the redhead was making. She brushed her lips all over Pyrrha's neck, breasts and stomach before arriving between her legs in no time. “Let's see if you still laugh at me,” she growled with a grin. Putting both hands beneath the amazon's butt, she raised her hips, causing her to yelp, until Pyrrha's legs were over her face.

From the rather embarrassing position Pyrrha could see clearly as the blonde, using both hands, spread her petals and moved her mouth over her core, her tongue lapping without rest.

“Yang- ah!”

She tried to not look, but the brawler was eating her like she never did before: it was rough, even more than she was used to. Yang placed her widened lips over the slit and pushed her tongue in, trying to reach the furthest parts she could. Pyrrha, instead of preventing her moans exiting her mouth, moved her hands on her breasts, massaging them. The blonde continued her assault for a long time, the tongue going in, out and around Pyrrha's sensitive flesh, leaving her almost no time to recover. Only when the first drop of her juices fell upon the redhead's chest, Yang slowed down and looked at the blushing, panting girl Pyrrha had become.

“So,” she started, licking her lips as emerald eyes looked at the whole scene, “ready for my comeback?”

Before the amazon could even make a sound, Yang twisted her hips, making her turn face down. She let the lower part of Pyrrha's body slide on hers, until her knees found the floor. “Keep this up, will you?” she asked, giving a little slap on Pyrrha's butt as the redhead positioned herself on all fours.

Extending her arm, Yang reached for her beauty case, moving her fingers inside it until she found what she was looking for. “Always wanted to do this,” she murmured, as she extracted a very small, squared packet from the container.

Pyrrha turned around and saw what Yang was doing: bringing the red packet to her mouth, the blonde opened it with her teeth and extracted a condom from it, tossing the empty package behind her. “Seriously?” the amazon asked.

“Well, we both know this is going to be used a lot, so better keep it from wearing, don't you think?”

With Pyrrha shaking her head, the blonde unwrapped the thin rubber on the dildo, inhaling while doing so: “I can feel everything,” she said, “but I think now I'll feel a little less, right?”

“Guess so.”

Once made sure it was in place, Yang placed one hand on Pyrrha's rear, while she gave a couple of pumps on the dildo. Moving it up and down, she brushed the tip on the amazon's entrance, collecting her juices and teasing her a little.

“Yang...”

At the plead made with panting voice, the blonde inserted the tip inside Pyrrha's core: slowly, carefully, she pushed the dildo as far as she was sure the redhead could take it before stopping.

“Oh my, you are… This is...” Yang exclaimed, feeling the inner muscles of the amazon tensing up on the dildo.

After a moment to get comfortable, the blonde grabbed Pyrrha's hips and started moving: at a slow pace, not entering all together, feeling as the amazon's body welcome her, her core getting a little more used to the toy. It was such a different and good feeling, Yang had to concentrate on Pyrrha's muscular back to not go all out from the start.

The blonde kept on moving slowly until Pyrrha spoke: “Go on, I can take it,” she said, breathing heavily.

Mentally thanking Pyrrha for those words, Yang increased her pace, moving her hips gradually faster. The red toy entered the amazon a little more with every thrust, probing new zones of Pyrrha's walls every time. Different from the times Yang used her fingers, the brawler didn't put too much effort in remembering Pyrrha's sweet spots and guided the fake penis following the soft moans from the amazon.

Yang maintained a quick pace for some time before she had enough. Wanting to take all she could get from the moment, she squeezed harder the firm rear of the redhead and moved her hips backwards, leaving only the tip of the dildo inside Pyrrha. As she saw the amazon turn her head towards her, she grinned and gave a strong thrust, hilting the toy in all its length inside Pyrrha.

The amazon, surprised, couldn't suppress a groan, her fingers closing into fists as Yang repeated the movements: slow out, fast in, with less and less time between each thrust. The redhead started rocking her body on her knees, following the rhythm to increase the pleasure for her and, she hoped, for Yang: she could tell she did the right thing when she started hearing muffled cursing coming from behind her back, the blonde's panting and growls mixing with the amazon's moans. Both girls, almost at the same time, decided to forget about being quiet and filled the big bathroom with incomprehensible voices.

“You are amazing,” Yang almost shouted, her control of the voice completely absent. To remark her appreciation, she gave the round butt in front of her a slap, causing Pyrrha to let out a scream of both surprise and excitement. “Oh,” the blonde said, slowing a little, “you like this, huh?”

Pyrrha turned her head enough to let Yang see one of her fired up eyes: “I told you I was waiting for your comeback,” she provoked her.

Yang grinned and bent forward, her breasts brushing against the wet back of the amazon: “Who am I to go back on my own promise?”

After leaving a couple of kisses between the redhead's shoulders, Yang moved her hands. Taking her hairpin and pulling it, she released the smooth hair of the amazon that fell on her back and shoulders. Straightening her back, she grabbed the hair with both hands, forming a ponytail, before holding it with one hand. “You said you can take it, didn't you?”

As she ended the sentence, she pulled the hair in her hand, forcing the amazon to lean her head backwards as a moan exited her mouth. Looking in front of her, Pyrrha saw her reflection in the slightly fogged mirror: her body, glistening with sweat and water, in control of the knelt girl behind her, who was grinning victoriously. Both of them had their faces flushed, their chest were moving up and down hastily, causing Yang's breasts to bounce a little. She was being forced to see herself getting fucked.

“Oh, Pyrrha!” Yang exclaimed, looking down, “You just got tighter! Don't tell me you are enjoying this situation...” The blonde resumed moving, quickly returning to a fast pace even if the contract walls were forcing her to be a little more cautious about her movements. “Oh, this is so good!” Yang murmured, using one hand to guide Pyrrha's movements.

The redhead couldn't take her eyes off of her own expression: mouth open, face red, eyes slightly closed. She could see herself moan, groan, while between her legs a hint of red went in and out of her, taking her arousal with it. It was something she never experienced; it was something she loved.

“Yang! Don't stop, please!” she shouted, looking at the blonde through the mirror.

Yang gave two little pulls at her hair, unable to formulate an adequate answer, and increased her pace. The strength given to the thrusts grew as the blonde was feeling herself getting closer and closer to the end. The pleasant smell of the citrus mixed with the warm air, getting more intense as it fused with the smell of sex: sweat, arousal, it was all there to make both girl's hearts pound as Pyrrha got over the edge from the sensory overload.

She tensed up, clamping on the dildo as she moaned, stuttering from the continuing thrusts. Her arms gave in, making her chest and face fall on the floor if it wasn't for Yang's grip. Feeling as her partner was letting herself go, she released the hair and pulled the toy out, letting Pyrrha catch breath.

“Let's see how it works,” the blonde whispered as she put one hand around the shaft and began pumping with strong, deep motions. She needed only a few seconds for her to feel the climax rise and reach its peak: she let out a single short moan, as her hips bucked several times, making the toy move inside her closed hand, prolonging her orgasm.

Panting hard, Yang let herself fall beside Pyrrha's body, loosely putting her arm on her from behind. “What a thing, huh?” she joked, breathing heavily.

“Totally.” Pyrrha moved her head to look at the blonde: they were both exhausted, but smiling. “Never thought a single toy could do such things.”

“And you have to try it on.”

Both girls giggled, and Pyrrha laid her head on the floor. She moved her body against Yang's, feeling the wet skin brush and push against her back. “Can we stay here for a moment?” she asked, entwining her fingers with the hand over her hip.

“Sure,” the blonde replied, pulling her closer but moving her hips back a moment later. “It's better not to touch this for now,” she murmured and, in a moment, she took off the strapon, the thinner end shining with her juices. “I hope it's easy to clean,” she said before placing it in front of Pyrrha and spooning her again.

“We'll need to clean ourselves, too.”

Yang tiredly laughed and kissed the back of Pyrrha's head. “That we do.”


End file.
